Proving you wrong
by Wihahini
Summary: Zoey, a Zoroark, thinks that the entire world is hostile to her . A Floatzel shows her that not everybody in the world is against her. Yuri, one-shot.


Nights… I always hated when night came. I had been afraid of them since I was 3 years old.

When I was a Zorua, I lost my parents one night to a gang of Mightyena. My dad was a Lucario, while my mother, a Zoroark. The night I lost them, she hid me between some bushes and told me to stay there, and everything would come back to normal.

As she said that, we heard my father scream and collapse to the ground. She looked back and kissed me in the forehead, then said that I should run, or I would get hurt, or worse. I nodded at her and she left me, going to fight the Mightyena herself. I started running, getting away from them, while tears where matting up the fur of my cheeks.

I shook my head from that memory, while leaning back against the cold wall of the entrance of the cave I lived in. Ever since that night, I can hardly sleep on Nighttime, even at my 18 years of age.

I had no friends. I had learned that the world was hostile, so I never approached other Pokemon.

I shut my eyes in an attempt to get some sleep, but to no avail. I sighed and wondered what I would do now, deciding that a walk around the woods would be better.

I left my cave and started walking. Ironically, I loved the cold night's breeze, especially winter's, feeling it through my fur.

I went to a lake nearby, deciding that a nice bath would calm me.

As I was walking to the lake, I felt some eyes in the distance. I stopped walking and turned around, nothing. I spun a full 360º and nothing. I was starting to panic. I always have been a little paranoid, that night 15 years ago had left me like that.

I sighed and continued walking, still feeling those piercing eyes on my back.

I reached the lake and smiled, happy to see nobody in it. I neared the water and slowly got in, flinching a bit from the cold but relaxing anyways.

Feeling the dirt I had in my fur wash away was something that always made me calm. I started bathing, but flinched when I heard something from behind me.

''Oh, hello, miss. Can I help you? '' Said a female voice.

I turned around to see who said that, and a Floatzel was there, looking at me while she crossed her arms.

I instantly readied a dark pulse, and launched it at her. The attack hit her right on, but she got on her feet rapidly.

''Hey, now, I just wanted to be friends. Can't you see? '' She said angrily.

''Sorry, I have learned that the world isn't friendly, but hostile'' I responded, reading another attack.

She sighed and got in the water. As I was about to attack her, she spoke up.

''Don't you think that if I wanted to kill you I would have attacked first?''

I looked at her and realized it was true, so I just let the attack fade. I turned around, not looking at her.

''Why are you so unfriendly towards other Pokemon?'' She questioned, looking at me.

I sighed, and hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not.

''My parents were killed by a gang of Mightyena when I was 3 years old, making me see the world as a hostile thing'' I said, feeling some tears in my eyes, still looking away from her.

''Oh… I'm so sorry for your loss…'' She approached me and wrapped her arms around me. I flinched at first, but relaxed into her embrace, sobbing.

''How old are you, Zoroark?'' She asked.

''18, and my name is Zoey, by the way''

''I'm Flannery, nice to meet you''

I smiled at her, and we realized that she was still hugging me. We separated, blushes on our faces.

For the first time in 15 years I felt happy. I felt loved by someone.

''Hey, uhm… I live near here, so… would you like to… uhm… accompany me? '' She said shyly.

I smiled at her. ''Sure, why not''

We got out of the water and dried off. ''Lead the way, Flannery'' I said.

We walked in complete silence.

We reached a cave, and she stopped at the entrance.

''Well, this is where I live. It's not the best thing, but I can rest here, that's what matters'' She said.

''My place is a lot like yours, so I kind of know what you are talking about'' I smiled at her.

''I know this is kind of weird, but… would you like to stay here? I mean, you don't have anything else to do…''

I didn't know what to say. I would really love to be with someone that cared for me, but… I just met her.

I decided that I would stay with her, so I nodded at her and we both walked in.

I lied down on the cave's floor. It wasn't the comfiest thing in the world but I grew used to it on my own cave.

''Night, Zoey'' Flannery said while lying down.

''Good night'' I replied, shutting my eyes and getting some sleep, finally. 

* * *

><p>The sun's rays hit my face, as I slowly opened my eyes.<p>

I yawned and got up, seeing Flannery still asleep.

I smiled and went out to get some berries.

I saw a berry tree nearby. As I approached it, it became clear that it was a sitrus berry tree, my favorite.

I hit the tree to make some berries fall. I grabbed them with my claws and went back to the cave.

Flannery was still sleeping. I giggled a bit and shook her a little.

''Hey, Flannery'' I said ''I got some berries for breakfast''.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the food. She looked at me and smiled. ''I love sitrus berries'' She said, before taking a bite out of it.

''So do I, I really like the flavor they have''.

We ate in comfortable silence. I really loved being with someone else in almost 15 years.

''So, Zoey'' Flannery began ''What would you like to do? We could go for a walk, or maybe have a friendly battle''

''I'd love to go swimming at the lake. I love relaxing there'' I said, smiling.

''It's settled, then'' She said as she grabbed my paw and started walking. I blushed, as I was holding paws with her.

As we were walking, a group of three Machoke noticed us and started whistling. We ignored them, but they started following us.

''Hey, babes, why not come here and be with us? '' One of the Machoke said.

''You two need a mate. Why not have us?'' Other one followed.

Flannery and I stopped walking. I glared at them, while Flannery prepared a hydro pump.

The hydro pump connected, making them fall on the grass beneath them.

''Let's go, Zoey'' She said.

As we began to walk, I felt a force throw me down to the grass.

I turned around quickly, and saw that a Machoke was on top of me, while Flannery was being held by the other two.

''Hey, girl, now you comply or you get raped hard. Your choice'' The Machoke said.

I looked at him with rage, but nodded.

Little did he now, I had a card under my sleeve.

''Perfect'' He said ''Just be a sweetie and suck on this'' He said, as he let his cock out of his shorts. That was a really stupid thing he did, but I went on to lead him to my trap.

I started stroking his length, making him moan a bit.

''Suck on it, bitch'' He said, trying to force me into it. I looked up at him and made the most seductive face I could muster.

''Oh, so you are into this, okay'' This was perfect, he fell in my trap. He lied down on the grass and I stopped stroking.

''Why did you sto-'' He couldn´t finish, as I launched a flamethrower at his dick, making him scream in pain.

The two Machoke that were holding Flannery let go of her and charged at me. I got out of the way and fired a flamethrower at them.

Flannery got up and fired a hydro pump. They were all on the ground, unable to battle.

''I don't get you two'' One of the Machoke said ''Why not be with us? ''

''She's already taken'' Said Flannery ''As well as me'' What? I didn't have a mate. What was she talking about?

''I am going to find your mates and beat them up'' The same Machoke said.

''They already fought you'' She said. She wasn't possibly…

''What? '' The three of them said in unison.

When they were all looking, Flannery grabbed me and kissed me on the lips.

I was confused and didn't return the kiss, but I closed my eyes so they thought that we were each other's mates.

Flannery broke the kiss, looked at them, and fired another hydro pump, making them faint.

''Let's go, Zoey'' She said, as she grabbed my paw and rushed to the lake.

We were there in a couple of minutes. She let go of my paw and jumped into the water. She looked at me and made a ''come here'' motion with her paws.

I dipped onto the water slowly, until only my head and part of my neck was visible.

Flannery approached me and leaned her head on my shoulder. Things were really awkward, as she kissed me some minutes ago.

''Hey, Zoey'' She said, stopping my thoughts ''I'm sorry for kissing you earlier… It was… It was just a thing that came into my head so the Machoke thought we were mates''

''It doesn't matter, Flannery'' I said, running a paw on her fur ''I understand completely''

She smiled at me and we were in total silence for some minutes, until Flannery broke the ice.

''Z-Zoey… Uhm…'' Flannery stuttered while blushing ''Did you… Did you like the kiss? ''

I was taken aback by this ''W-What?'' I said

''Did you like our kiss?'' She repeated

I didn´t know what to answer to that. It had been my first kiss, and it was shocking, but it… it did feel good in some way.

''Uhm… I… I'm not sure… But it did feel good'' I told her.

She was blushing madly, and we stared into each other's eyes.

''You aren't mad about it or anything?'' She asked, not stopping to look into my eyes.

''It wasn´t the first kiss I was dreaming for, but it really doesn't disturb me'' I said ''In fact…''

I kissed her, feeling her soft lips on my own just like a few minutes ago. She flinched at first, but slowly started to return the kiss. She put one of her paws in my cheek, caressing it softly, and the other one on the back of my head. I felt her lick my lips, and I parted them, allowing her to enter my mouth. Our tongues battled, exchanging saliva. What were simple minutes felt like hours. She broke the kiss, and we both were left panting heavily.

''O-Oh, wow'' She said ''That was… Awesome''

I smiled, and went back to enjoy myself in the not-so-cold water.

I looked up into the sky. It was a clear blue, just like Flannery's eyes. The aforementioned Floatzel took my paw in hers as we locked eyes yet again, bringing us to another kiss. The kiss was shorter, but far more passionate.

''Uhm, Z-Zoey, w-would y-you be my mate, please?'' She said, blushing.

''Of course, dear'' I said, kissing her again ''You are so cute when you blush, by the way''

Her blush became more noticeable and she got out of the water. She lied down on the grass in a provocative pose.

I felt my own blush arise, but I got out of the water and lied on top of Flannery, straddling her.

We kissed again, this time feeling up our bodies with our paws.

She moaned into the kiss as I moved my right paw on her side.

I broke the kiss to look at her. She was completely beautiful. She blushed and looked away from me, probably embarrassed about this. I thought about how she helped me, my first contact with another Pokemon in about 15 years.

Needless to say, I was in complete love with her, and I was sure she felt the same way.

My right paw left her side and went lower to her slit, tracing the outline of her lips.

She gasped and gave a soft moan, inspiring me to continue.

I stuck two fingers in, feeling her soft insides. Judging by Flannery's face, she was loving this. She had her eyes closed, a blush spread all across her face, while moaning my name.

''Mmn~, Zo-Zoey, keep going…'' She said between moans and pants.

I kissed her, starting to move the fingers that were inside her. She returned the kiss eagerly, swirling her tongue with mine. She moaned into the kiss as I picked up my pace.

I suddenly stopped, making her open her eyes and look at me quizzically. ''W-Why did you stop? It was so good'' She asked. I gave her a soft kiss and gave her a seductive smile.

''If you liked that, you are going to love this'' I said, before turning around and licking at her pussy.

She gave a squeal, and some moans followed behind. I loved the sound of her moans, so soft and cute.

She started licking me shortly after. I moaned a bit, but concentrated on making her feel good.

I started to lick her clit while penetrating her with two fingers, giving her more pleasure. She moaned into my passage, making me shudder a bit.

She stopped licking me to moan louder and louder. I didn´t mind that she left me, as I wanted to make her feel good as a repay for all she had done to me.

I knew she was close, so I put my entire mouth on her pussy and started to lap at her. With a loud squeal, she came hard.

I happily drank down her juices, and turned around to face her. She was panting hard while looking at me. She gave me tired smile and blew a kiss in my direction.

I joined her in a soft kiss. She was too tired to make it last, so it was very short.

''I love you so much, Zoey'' She said in a soft voice.

''I love you too, Flannery, forever'' I kissed her one last time, before closing our eyes and laying there, me on top of her, sleeping peacefully.


End file.
